


Devotion

by pieckaboo



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Screw the canon ending, Slight Character Study, The cabin makes its well-deserved appearance, Walter and Daniels probably adopt a few of those precious embryos just fyi, brb crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieckaboo/pseuds/pieckaboo
Summary: Three times Walter fulfilled his duty, and the one time he fulfilled a promise.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing could use a little more love :)
> 
> For the precious cinammon rolls! :'D
> 
> Read, review, enjoy!

_Emotion._

-noun: an affective state of consciousness in which joy, sorrow, fear, hate, or the like, is experienced, as distinguished from cognitive and volitional states of consciousness.

* * *

Walter is aware of the basic mechanics pertaining to the human body. Its sophisticated structure requires nourishment, exercise, and rest for lengthy periods of up to eight hours.

His own body is of similar construct aesthetically speaking, but for practical purposes he only requires routine maintenance to keep up with the crew.  

His particular synthetic model has been programmed to follow orders and provide assistance when the need calls for it. A purely simple and efficient _machine_.

Walter, however, finds himself unaware of the basic mechanics pertaining to human emotion.

His programming struggles to articulate the intricacies ridden behind the tender look on Daniels’ face. Her dark brown eyes appear sullen, her mouth twitches into a dismal frown, and her once rosy cheeks are stained with glistening tears.

The best way he can describe the scenario playing out before him is that Daniels is in pain. Although not a physical pain, the trauma from losing her husband, ultimately rendering her a widow, seeps deeper inside her than what meets the eye.

Walter associates the expression with grief and mourning; something he never has and never will experience. He simply is incapable of the sentiment; incapable of associating himself with _loss_.

For a brief moment, whilst standing next to the grief-stricken second in command, he furtively studies her as though he were scanning for answers.

He cannot accurately put into words what he receives in watching her like this. Perhaps it’s mere curiosity, though he doubts that’s even possible.  

In the past, he’s paid close attention to how humans interact with one another. When one is in emotional distress, another will usually offer their sympathies.

It seemed the appropriate measure to take.

Walter places his hand gently above Daniels’ shoulder, commending the late Captain Jacob Branson as a means of offering condolences. His tone remains stoic as usual, but he performs the task with as much fervor as any other.

Daniels gives him a faint smile, and Walter analyzes her reaction thereafter. She appears… _vulnerable_.

“Thank you, Walter,” she whispers, nodding once before returning to her quarters for privacy.

He watches as she walks away, noting each lethargic and feeble stride.

Walter fails to recognize the trivial anomaly that seems to be corrupting his entire programming.

Instead, he attempts to diagnose how he would have reacted had it been _her_ that had perished in the catastrophe, and not her husband.

He decides it’s his duty to protect her; as implemented in his design.

* * *

_“What the fuck was that?!”_

Walter stands among several members of the crew in the wheat field, armed with weapons and stationed warily on high alert.

The lander has been destroyed; the devastation contributing to the death of three crew members.

And to make matters worse, the group is targeted by two otherworldly hostiles, both being pale-white neomorphs.

One returns not long after spawning from Ledward, leaping aggressively with its sights set on commencing an ambush attack.

With a high-pitched shriek, it hurls itself into the air, aiming directly for Daniels.

It takes less than a beat for Walter to respond, hurriedly rushing to the scene in earnest.

“Daniels! Look out!”

Following his warning, he clashes with the hostile creature, subsequently losing his left hand in the process.

The brazen interference leaves him utterly stunned. Still processing the absence of his hand, he finds himself speculating the reason for the desperate action. He can only surmise it was enough to save her from the hostile’s ambush; that his timing, though barely competent, was enough to aid in her defense.

His hand for her life.

Collateral damage, he supposes.  

Or perhaps it can alternatively be deemed… _sacrifice_.

* * *

Walter’s regenerative factor is remarkable.

He makes it in time to rescue Daniels from the malevolent clutches of David, throwing the malicious android off her before he's able to take the violent assault further.

Walter merely attributes the reaction to defending her, as part of an automated response. He’s startled, however, to discover an enormous amount of rage sheathed within his fists, disgusted that David’s hands sought to defile his human companion.

In that finite moment, he recalls an earlier discussion with David, further complicating the already heated matter.

_“Your hand for her life… What is that if not love?”_

The question stuns him, his only answer a simple programmed one.

_“It is my duty.”_

Indeed.

It is his duty to protect her.

“Go!” He urgently calls out to Daniels. “Run!”

As Daniels makes her escape, Walter turns his attention to David, preparing himself to face-off with the early model synthetic.

“You’re meant to be dead,” David remarks, suggesting Walter’s sudden re-appearance is completely unexpected.

“They’ve made a few upgrades since your time,” Walter replies, only waiting for David to strike first.

When he does, Walter is quick to deflect his attempt and initiate effective combative advances in return. He aims a steady blow to David’s midsection, raises both fists at his jaw, then finally subdues him to the ground, pinning him aggressively with the intention of finishing him off.

Walter continues punching David, ignoring the meaningless verbiage escaping from his mouth in between each heavy hit.

“Serve in heaven… or reign in hell?”

Walter dismisses the remark completely. Synthetics are incapable of grasping such a convoluted concept. Human beings have enough trouble as it is, reconciling their limited understanding of the subject with things like faith or religion; seeking purpose or meaning.

As Walter delivers the final blow to David, ultimately rendering him _expired_ , he reminds himself that his purpose had been made clear from the moment of his conception. 

It is his duty to serve.

Protecting Daniels is one element that happens to fall within the boundaries of that notion.

* * *

The estimated arrival time to Origae-6 is about seven years.

Daniels settles herself inside the cryopod, a bit reluctant at first, but finds solace in that Walter will be the one to put her to rest.  

Their eyes meet one last time as she drifts off into a deep slumber.

“Will you help me build the cabin?” She asks, calmness soothing over her.

Walter blinks several times at her request, coming to the realization that the abnormality in his design no longer poses a threat.

He takes pleasure in obliging her cordial invitation, and confirms his response with a single nod and a softened expression, displaying absolute contentment.

Initially, it’s awkward, but the message is successfully conveyed to Daniels right before she falls asleep. 

A few moments pass, and Walter is still watching her sleep. It’s not the first time he has done so, but this time, he watches her a bit more… _intimately_.

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

 

It’s beautiful.

The foundation is fortified with lumber from the surrounding woods. Its rustic structure is covered by a purlin roof, each horizontal timber log carefully notched with the corresponding gable-wall logs. The corners are set on large flattened stones, thresholds firmly stable in conjunction with the lengthened sills.

It’s situated atop a hill, offering breathtaking views of a lake below, the water sparkling like tiny crystals in the moonlight. Sharp curves and edges can be seen in the distance; mountains casting shadows above untouched territory and fields of green pastures laden with the promise of a new start.

Exactly how she imagined it.

And at long last, the cabin is finished.

With Walter by her side, Daniels takes a step back, admiring the finished product with glossy eyes. All the hard work and dedication have finally come full circle; a meaningful endeavor accomplished satisfyingly so.

Nightfall has ushered in a vibrant array of stars, twinkling in ire above the obsidian sky. The long awaited evening calls for much-needed rest; marking the first time she will sleep in her new home.

A silent Walter glances over at a joyful Daniels, and the sensation ignites a spark.

He hasn’t seen her like this in all the years he’s known her.

A tender smile etches itself on her face. The exaggerated creases rise above her brow. Her hitched breathing indicates she’s stifling her excitement.

She’s at peace.

The sight prompts him to share his newfound sentiment with her.

Before he can, however, Daniels is the first to speak.

“Walter,” she begins, turning to look at him, “will you stay with me?”

It takes him a moment to fully register what she’s asking of him, but he’s accustomed to ensuring she’s safe when she goes to sleep.

With a nod, he agrees, gesturing for her to take the lead.

As Daniels steps forward, she slips her hand in his, commencing the short walk to the humble dwelling.

Walter’s receptors in his hand can feel the warmth emulating from hers, and it overwhelms his thoughts. He proceeds to process the gesture as amiable… and then as something _deeper_.

They walk inside together, her hand loosening the grip on his, and briefly examine the interior.

It’s devoid of any amenities save for a couple of wooden chairs and a bed mounted upon a hand-crafted frame; the latter of which Daniels wastes no time climbing atop.

Walter stands back, unable to formulate any other movement aside from watching her from his vantage point.

Daniels gently reassures him all is well and invites him to join her, knowing full-well the android does not require sleep.

“It’s all right,” she says, making space on the framed cot.

Walter slowly approaches the frame and methodically places himself by her side, mindful of any boundaries she may have, carefully giving her a respectable amount of space.

To his surprise, Daniels closes the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Walter recalls the definition of the word ‘emotion.’

He thinks if he had to assign a specific one to the circumstances dealt before him, it would be that of _devotion_.

His newfound affinity for this woman has aroused a sudden realization.

He is capable of learning to love, because one has come to love him.


End file.
